In the Twelve Years Since You Died
by animecutylover
Summary: This is a short story. It's sad and a little sweet with the flashbacks added. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review on what you think! ;)
1. Part 1

Lucy is at his grave again. The grave that doesn't even have his dead body in it. This grave that she keeps coming to, is like a memory grave.

~Lucy's Thoughts or POV~

After you died, my whole life, I had an empty space in my heart. I kept thinking back to the days you were still alive, back to when my heart was young and full. Back to when we were happy together like love birds.

~End of Lucy's Thoughts or POV~

"Why were you so intent on fighting that you gave your life away?!" Lucy cries out to his grave.

"Why, Natsu?!" She is now crying so much that passerbys glanced at her worriedly.

After she was done yelling at his grave, she gazes at it, a grave that had no body, just flowers surrounding a stone that had his name engraved on it.

~Natsu~

"Natsu, I miss you so much that I'm willing to go to where you are soon, but you wouldn't want that, would you?" Lucy asks, looking quite sad.


	2. Part 2

Lucy suddenly had a flashback.

~Flashback~

"Lucy! Come here! There's something you should see!" Natsu yelled, sounding quite excited.

Lucy went over to where Natsu was. He stood standing on rocks, and he was looking down at the pool of water.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It's a clam, and I think it has a pearl in it." Natsu said, still looking into the pool of water at the clam.

Natsu reached into the pool of water and grabbed the pearl inside it.

He handed the pearl to Lucy with a cheeky grin on his face and said, "This is for you, Lucy."

Lucy gained a bright smile on her face, and thanked him.

~Another Flashback~

"Lucy, let's go to the new amusement park!" Natsu exclaimed when he came in.

"Okay. Just give me a second, will you." Lucy said, as she wiped her hands that were wet. She then started to get ready.

~Time Skip (Still in Flashback)~

"Wow! Look at all these cute stuffed animals!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You want one, don't you?" Natsu asked with a knowing look. He went to one of the booths to win one of the stuffed animals before Lucy could answer.

When he came back, he was holding a big stuffed bunny, which he gave to Lucy.

They had fun at the amusement park, and soon, they went back home.

~Another Flashback~

Lucy was in her home trying to bake a chocolate cake when Natsu came in. She didn't know how, but she was used to it. Him coming into her home like that. She turned her head towards him to see what he wanted, coming into her house when she was trying to bake his favorite cake.

"Lucy, I have to go next week. They need me." Natsu said sadly.

"So soon? Wasn't it supposed to be next month?" Lucy asked, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"There were some problems, so they need me to join early." Natsu replied.

Lucy let the unshed tears fall, and Natsu comforted her.

~End of Flashbacks~


	3. Part 3

They spent the few days they had left together before Natsu had to leave to join the army.

When Natsu was still at war, Lucy received a letter from the army.

The letter:

Dear Miss Lucy,

Your dear husband, Natsu, was a great soldier and a great husband. We're also sad that he had to leave.

Lucy knew what the letter meant. It meant that Natsu wasn't coming back. He had died fighting as a soldier.

~Back to Present~

Lucy stares at the grave one last time, and then she left.

Once Lucy left, there was a breeze that blew the flower petals into the sky.

_"My dear Lucy, I hope you can forgive my foolishness. I hope you move on with your life and forget about me. I don't want to see you suffer for the rest of time. Goodbye." _A voice said from the heavens above the memory grave.

There was a flash of light in the sky, and then it was gone.

The people went on with their daily lives, forgetting about the flash of light after it vanished.

There is one person who seems to memorize this event. It was none other than Lucy.

It seems that Natsu was finally gone from this plane of the living to the heavens.

Lucy went on with her life, but never forgetting the flash of light that proved that Natsu had moved on as well.


End file.
